


Anniversary Escapade

by mcdempsey



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcdempsey/pseuds/mcdempsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick and Ellen's anniversary escapade, and everything in between</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The soft movement of Patrick snuggling closer to my body woke me up, it was still early but I didn't mind, waking up to him each morning made me smile so much my face hurt. I rolled over and wrapped my legs up with his, breathing in the faint smell of yesterday's cologne. I kissed his jaw and smiled against his neck.  
"Morning gorgeous" he whispered into my hair, God, his voice was perfect,  
"Morning babe" I replied to him.

I brushed my blonde hair out of my face, "I'm gonna go make some breakfast, do you want anything?"  
I asked him as I started to get out of bed, I pulled on Patrick's shirt that was discarded on the floor.  
"I'll come and help you gorgeous" he said, watching me put his shirt on, I knew he loved it when I wore only one of his T-shirts.  
We both went downstairs to the kitchen, once we got there I leant against the worktop as I started to make some eggs, Patrick came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling his 5 o'clock shadow against my jaw  
"I can't cook with you distracting me like that babe"   
"I'm not doing anything!" He replied, feigning offence.  
"Oh shush you, pretending to be all sad"   
I turned around and kissed him softly,  
"I love you really, and here, your breakfast is ready"  
Patrick took in the smell of the eggs and bacon I'd made us and kissed me on my head,  
"I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you"  
"And what is 'someone like me'?" I asked him teasingly, I knew exactly what he meant but sometimes it was nice to hear him tell me again  
"You're beautiful, smart, talented - in many ways" - he said with a wink - "and you're funny, and an amazing cook, I love you Ellie"   
I smiled at his words, after all of this time I knew he still meant every single one of the things he said to me, the same things he'd said on our wedding day.  
"I love you Patrick, I'm so so glad I found you"  
"By the way, it's our anniversary next week, do you want to go out to celebrate?" I asked him  
"Everything is planned gorgeous, don't worry about it" he said to me smiling  
I wasn't exactly sure what he had in mind, so I needed to make sure I was prepared for whatever he had arranged   
"Do I need to bring anything to this thing you have planned?"  
"Yes actually" he said whilst taking my plate to the sink.. "Pack a bag for a weekend"  
"A weekend huh? What exactly do you have in mind Mr Dempsey?"  
"All shall be revealed in time my love, good things come to those who wait"


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on babe!" Patrick yelled from by the front door. I still didn't know exactly where we were going, but I did know that wherever we went Patrick would make it amazing.  
"I'm coming babe!!" I replied in a hurry, quickly zipping my suitcase and hauling it down the stairs.  
"Jesus Ellen, we're going away for the weekend, not moving abroad!" Patrick remarked with his signature smirk, as I met with him at our front door.  
"Well fine, I'll take the bikini you love out of my suitcase and leave it here, if I'm bringing too much" That seemed to shut him up, as his sea blue eyes turned dark, something they only did when he was angry or lustful, I gave him a wink, knowing I'd clearly won that argument.  
"...come on, we're going to miss our flight" "and I want to see you in that bikini" he whispered huskily in my ear as he lead me out of the door.  
Soon after, we were aboard the plane heading to the mystery location, I was surprised Patrick had managed to keep it a secret for so long. I desperately wanted to know, however he insisted I wait until we arrive to find out where we headed to.  
After a few hours aboard the plane, I was woken up by the pilot announcing we would be arriving at our destination in 10 minutes. I looked to my left, to see Patrick sound asleep on my shoulder, I ran my fingers through his wonderfully thick hair and stroked his slightly stubbled cheek, waking him up.  
"Hey, sleepy head, we're almost here now"  
Patrick smiled back at me, unable to speak fully coherent just yet, he stretched upward and let out a tired sigh "look out of the window babe..."  
I turned my head to look out of the window and pulled back the tiny curtain to see where we were going to be spending our 'surprise anniversary escapade'.  
"....oh Patrick! I can't believe we're here!" I leant in to give him a passionate kiss "thank you Patrick, this is perfect"


End file.
